Thaumaturgy and Katanas
by Exloa1234
Summary: Naruto is a ninja who cannot use chakra. Don't write him off though. Chakra was just the price he paid for something he, and he alone, can use. Thaumaturgy.


I scramble backwards, trying to get away. I can't remember what he looks like, and his words are distorted and barely understandable.

"…vess…thy…sword…sor…ry…na…per…ado…as…"

His finger touches my forehead, and I am shocked back into reality. Instantly, I freeze up, and a splitting headache, bringing pain like no other, appears. I manage to stumble down the stairs of my apartment and to the street, where the pain becomes so unbearable that I can't even move from the pain. I let out a scream, as a hazy, flame-like red aura surrounds me. Then, a spike of blue, crystalline energy rises from the ground, right in the middle of my apartment. It spontaneously explodes, immediately obliterating my apartment. I don't notice. My hearing is gone; my sight constantly flickers from full vision to pitch black, and all I can feel is a world of pain. All my energy is suddenly gone, but somehow I remain conscious. My headache starts up again, this time covering me with a purple aura, with purple rings of energy surrounding my hands and neck. What can only be described as a yellow scale shield appears in front of me? Suddenly, I feel this sense of being protected from all physical harm, although my headache rages on. In a new bout of pain, I am covered with an aura identical to the first, except this one is blue in colour. A soothing yellowish-white energy covers me, lightening up my headache for a few seconds, before it returns in full force, even more painful than it was before. My energy completely depleted, I fall face first onto the cold, hard ground, as rain falls on me, and my vision darkens to black, for one last time.

My eyes open again, and as I get up, I realise I feel much better than I did before. I realise that I'm still in the same spot I was in when I fell to the ground, although the rain had stopped now. Still a bit dizzy, I lethargically walked up to where my apartment is, only to find a huge, smouldering crater in its place. As I open my eyes, I see that other people are gathering at the sides of the crater. However, a crackling sensation on my hand distracts me. I look at my hand and gape at it as a small flame floats on top of it. I realise that a much fainter, calmer, controlled version of the red aura from before is surrounding me. As I watch, the flame dies out, and a small ice crystal forms in its place. It shatters, and pebbles from the ground rise up and combine to form a large rock in my palm. Finally, as it quickly crumbles away, sparks run across the surface of my palm, and a small vortex of wind appears, quickly dispersing. Having nowhere to stay, and excited by these new… _things_, I run to the Hokage Tower to see Jiji.

I ran into Jiji's office while he was doing that paperwork stuff that he hates. He greeted me, and I started talking about everything that had happened. He said something about getting me a new apartment, but he said that I just imagined the fire stuff. I didn't believe him, so I just played with it in secret. And I slowly got better and better. I realised what the auras meant was that they each were for a different type of the thing. And I also realised that it was meant for fighting. And since I didn't have names for them yet, I named the red ones Conjury, the purple ones Sorcery, and the blue ones Magicks. And the whole ability? I named it: Thaumaturgy. But I also realised that after I learnt how to use my Thaumaturgy, I couldn't use chakra anymore. Which sucks. But I just remembered. I'm telling you about my life, but I haven't even told you my name yet, have I? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 12 years old. And this is my story about myself, the first Thaumaturge Shinobi.

* * *

I wake up at about 6:30, and go to take a shower. Like always, my landlord hasn't given me my heating. Sighing, I conjure up a flame to heat up the water. As I stand in the newly-heated water, I tell myself to perk up. Today's the day I have my –heavily modified- genin test. I get out of the shower, and throw on my signature outfit: orange jacket, black tank top, black steel-toed ninja sandals, blue shinobi trousers, crimson, steel-plated fingerless glove on my left hand, and black bandage wrappings up to my elbow on my right. I also put on my crimson bead necklace, given to me for my last birthday. I also strap my thaumaturgy broadsword to my back, which I crafted myself with the help of many blacksmith lessons. I poured an absolutely huge amount of thaumaturgial energy into the molten steel, so not is it only extremely strong and light for its size, it reacts to any form of thaumaturgy by enhancing its abilities. I shake my spiky wet hair, which falls and settles at my waist.

I step out of my (rebuilt) apartment, and stare at the sky, with a smile on my face. I look around for that familiar platinum-blonde mop of hair, but she was nowhere to be found. Sighing, I step down from the doorframe and am immediately attacked by a purple blur invading my personal space. I grin at it. "Hey Ino-chan. I was waiting for you."

Ino stares up at me and replies with "Hey Naru-_kuuun_!" In case you didn't know, Ino's my girlfriend. We first started talking because she was looking for rumours about my apartment exploding, and we became friends. And this led to that, and well… _you know_. Even we hadn't …_done that_, she'd still be my closest friend. I mean, she was the first one to reach out, you know? Even if it really wasn't about _me_, at first. I'm not saying I don't have friends, but Ino, she'll always be remembered as my first, and best, friend. Anyway, let's get back on track! Ino continues, saying "I was waiting for you! Not the other way around!"

I give her –I hope- a quizzical look and ask "Does that really matter? We've got our genin exam today! Let's go!"

Ino stopped and said "Wait wha-"and was interrupted by me grabbing her and running towards the academy and screaming my name at the top of my voice.

"UZUMMMMAAAAKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The doors to Iruka-sensei's class explode outward as Ino and I run in. No, literally, they explode. I used a basic Conjury Fire spell to make an explosion that blew the doors off the hinges. _Then_ I remember that only me, Jiji, Ino and Iruka-sensei knew about my Thaumaturgy. _Then_ I realised I was wearing the clothes I only wore in private or with Ino. _Then_ I thought '_Screw it, they were gonna find out sooner or later.'_ So when the dust settled, the whole class saw me with a still flaming bandaged hand with a fainted Ino over my shoulder. Not to mention they didn't recognize me with my 'new' outfit, and my 'longer' (read: unhidden) hair. It goes without saying that they overreacted. Sakura especially, seeing her best friend over some 'stranger's' shoulder. But I think the thing that really set it off was me saying "Hi." Then the rest was a blur. I remember waking up, sitting at a desk with Ino right next to me. I had somehow, in the daze that followed my beating by the hands of the class girls, not only passed my genin exam, but had gotten the exact type of forehead protector I wanted: a black, bandanna type that still let my hair out of the back but pushed my bangs down my forehead so they somewhat covered my eyes.

"Hey Naru-kun, you awake now? Iruka-sensei's going through the team placements now."

Just then, Iruka-sensei states "Team 7 will be comprised of Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Hinata flashes me a sultry grin. "Ugh, you're partnered up with that whore Hinata." groans Ino.

"And we're not on the same te-"

"Team 8 will be comprised of Akimichi Chōji , Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei will be Mitarashi Anko."

No comment there. "Team 9 is still in circulation, so finally, Team 10 will be comprised of Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

At that, Ino turned to me with a look of absolute sorrow (read: anime tears). "I'm with Emo and Bug Boy!"

I stared with a look of equal sorrow. "And we're not on the same team!" As we share our sorrows with each other, Hinata looms up behind us.

"Hey, handsome. You and the lazy-ass are with me, and since he won't get up to do anything… I'm all yours. Lucky you." At that, she leans in to kiss me… only to be smashed in the face by Ino's 'Fist of Feminine Fury'.

"He's mine, you bitch!" Hinata replies by spitting the blood from her split lip in Ino's direction.

"For now. Besides, who would overlook the heir to the Hyuuga clan for a… _Yamanaka_?"

I stand up and shoot Hinata a furious look. "I would. And if _you're_ the heir to the strongest clan in Konoha, well… the Hyuuga aren't going to live much longer under your leadership."

Hinata was outraged. "Why you… I'm the leader of our soon-to-be team! You'll see how good my leadership is when you follow my orders!" I stare at her dumbly, then let out a laugh, while Ino giggles beside me, and the rest of the class. Even _Sasuke_ can't resist a snort. "What!? What's so funny!?"

I start to reply, but Shikamaru beats me to the punch. "You think you're going to be team leader? Troublesome. Your grades are abysmal. Granted, so are mine, but at least I'm not dead last. You spend way too much time trying to look good, and because of that you've just scraped a passing grade by. Naruto has both of our grades beat, _combined_. Plus, with that kind of entrance, I get the idea that there's a lot that he's been hiding. I doubt both of us together could beat him. But fine, keep up with your troublesome delusion and think you're team leader. Me, I'm just going back to sleep. Troublesome." He closes his eyes and lays his head on the desk.

Everyone gapes at him. Kiba opens his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a huge black ball flying through the window. It unfurls to reveal a purple haired woman in mesh armour and a trench coat holding up a banner saying 'The sexy Mitarashi Anko! Team 8 Sensei!'. She speaks up. "Alright brats, which ones of you are Team 8? You're with me! Let's go!" She then proceeds to jump out of another window to the ground. The rest of Team 8 follow at a more sedate pace (read: the stairs). Then, as if a dam broke, all the sensei come to pick up their students. Except mine. For at least 3 hours.


End file.
